Cambios del Tiempo
by Hermione Cruise
Summary: Dos mundos paralelos...Un objetivo casi imposible de alcanzar...Según todos El Chico Que Vivió está muerto...Harry debe de regresar a su mundo, pero necesita ayuda...¿alguien podrá dársela?¿o se quedará eternamente encerrado ahí?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:Un viaje inesperado

Abrió los ojos, su mente esta nublada…

Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, pero ¿de donde?...se levantó, miró…era su casa, la que su padrino le había legado...Reconoció las copas tiradas en el piso,… los cuadros de las paredes ... Él no tenía su casa así… él ya no tenía las copas,… después de todo Mundungs se había ocupado de robarlas… los cuadros los habían sacado mientras el cursaba el quinto año en Hogwarts….seguía atontado…como un sonámbulo comenzó a recorrer su casa…la identificaba…sí, estaba en Grimud Place…pero todo era distinto…

Parecía que nadie hubiera visitado la casa en años, ni él, ni su familia.

-No puede ser-pensó-vivo aquí, ¡Ginny y todos vivimos aquí!

Se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta: el aire helado le dio de lleno en la cara. Bajó las gradas que daban paso a la casa…Se quedó sorprendido.

Cinco figuras encapuchadas se dirigían hacia él… Todos estaban armados con varitas. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita. Vio a una de esas figuras apuntar hacia su pecho y murmurar palabras.

-¡Protego!

Comenzó a correr, había hecho magia frente a un montón de muggles. Eso le causaría muchos problemas. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo contendría su hechizo a las tenebrosas figuras. Volteo la mirada hacia atrás…y vio con horror que todavía lo seguían…Presionado por la tensión del momento sólo atinó a meterse por un callejón y hacerse un encantamiento desilusionador.

Dos de las figuras alcanzaron el callejón:

-Se que estás aquí, no te escaparás tan fácilmente-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Cállate de una vez Dolohv! Te dije que lo mejor hubiera sido matarlo.-le espetó otro.

¿Dolohv? ¿No era ese el nombre de un mortífago? Entonces todos debían de ser mortífagos, pero…ya había derrotado a Voldemort…él no podía estar loco: lo venció en esa famosa batalla.

-_Esto es raro_, pensó.

Trató de serenarse, tenía 36 años, estaba casado con Ginny hace ya mucho; y toda su familia vivía en Grimud Place. Pero ahí no parecía que él viviera en esa desgastada y vieja casa…

-¡Stupefly!

Dolohv lanzó un hechizo, al creer ver a Harry. Él se agachó justo a tiempo. De pronto decidió irse a un lugar que conocía muy bien: La Madriguera.

Sabía que ahí estaría a salvo, pero como también recordó, no debía desaparecer justo en las narices de los mortífagos; caminó procurando que no notaran sus movimientos, y se alejó hacia la salida del estrecho callejón.

Ahora estaba a salvo, podía analizar y recapitular los hechos…

**"Inicio de flashback"**

Harry peleaba encarnizadamente con Rockwood, y otros secuaces de Voldemort, que habían decidido ponerse activos esa tarde.

-¡No sobrevives a esta Potter!

-¡No te sientas tan seguro Rookwood!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Ese hechizo lo había salvado más de una vez, Harry supuso que también lo haría en esta ocasión.

Pero algo salió mal…al principio salieron los llamas doradas que se conectaron…pero pronto esos rayos se volvieron rojos como el fuego…al parecer los otros dos mortífagos también habían lanzado sus propios hechizos.

Harry no debía de huir… sintió algo así como el orgullo que lo había caracterizado anteriormente… pensó que como era él el jefe de todo el departamento de aurores algún ejemplo debía dar de vez en cuando.

Pero mientras ese ridículo pensamiento venía a su mente hubo una explosión,…y sintió que caía…

**"Fin del flashback"**

De pronto se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al no romper la conexión, y en ese momento se creyó un tonto orgulloso de las primeras ligas.

Al parecer la combinación de hechizos lo llevó hasta ese extraño mundo...Se preguntó que pasaría en su casa y en el ministerio cuando se enteraran de que el famoso Harry Potter desapareció tras una simple pelea con dos mortífagos.

La mente se le despejó un poco al hacer toda su reflexión…Definitivamente iría a La Madriguera… estuviera quien estuviera no serían mortífagos y… ellos podrían explicarle lo que necesitaba saber.

Oyó a la distancia una voz que resonaba.

-¡Vámonos Mulciber, de seguro ese mequetrefe ha huido ya!

Lo dejaban en paz, eso era bueno, no deseaba meterse en un duelo tan pronto.

Se encaminó a la otra vereda, y entró a una tienda vacía y desapareció.

* * *

La típica casa construida mágicamente estaba ante él. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó.

Alguien abrió la puerta cinco centímetros.

-¿Quién es usted?

Tardó en reconocer a aquella mujer…

-¡Señora Weasley!

-Shhhh… ¡ya cállese! ¿Quién es usted?

¿Quién era él? La señora Weasley al parecer no lo recordaba…

-Soy yo, Harry Potter.

La señora Weasley se quedó atónita unos pocos segundos pero aún así le dijo en grito bajo:

-¿Harry Potter? …¡Ese chico está muerto!

-¿¡Muerto!-gritó él en la cumbre de su sorpresa.

Harry comenzó a pensar si todo eso no era una simple y tonta broma, quién sabe…tal vez George convenció a su madre para gastar bromas en recuerdo de Fred…"_Dejas volar mucho tu imaginación Harry"_-se dijo. Trató de serenarse antes de hablar…trató de pensar con claridad…Respiró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Molly ya lo había interrumpido:

-¡Mire no sé quien es usted, pero no se acerque a esta casa!-le chilló la señora Weasley

* * *

Aquí estoy(nuevamente)con una nueva historia,espero que les guste.

Porfa, déjenme un review, Si?

.smile

E.C.


	2. Con una Nueva Misión

Todas las disculpas y demás al final del cap.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Harry sólo se quedó mirando la puerta…reaccionó, se sentía más confundido que antes…había ido a la casa de los Weasley con la esperanza de que le aclararan algunas cosas…pero en verdad el corto dialogo con la señora Weasley, sólo sirvió para revolver su mente un poco más.

Caminó…estar en aquella casa le producía muchas sensaciones…Recordó las tantas veces que habían jugado Quidditch…se dirigió a través de los corrales de animales…vio el pequeño estanque, se sentó ahí, cerró los ojos…tal vez podría pensar un poco…

-¿Harry?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Miro alrededor algo asustado, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie excepto…

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó una voz, distinta de la anterior.

¿Quién era él, _de nuevo_? Comenzó a enfurecerse… ¿es que la gente no sabía preguntar otra cosa que no fuera: _¿Quien es usted?_

Miró a la persona que había formulado la pregunta: era Ginny…Pero…estaba más joven, mucho más joven, era adolescente.

-¿Gi-Ginny?

Ella se puso pálida al escuchar su nombre, pero cuando habló, su voz era fría y congelada.

-¡¿Quién es usted?

-Soy…Harry Potter-¿Ginny le creería, podría ser que ella se tragara eso, cuando su madre no lo hacía?

La joven lo atravesó con una mirada de desprecio.

-Él…está muerto.

"_Muy bien, tengo entendido de que estoy muerto, no necesitas recordármelo, Ginevra"-_pensó Harry, mirándola...se sintió algo inmaduro al pensarlo…

Ginny, extrañamente no se fue, ni cerró su ventana…se quedó mirándolo. Harry aprovechó esto para sacarle más información.

-¿Có-cómo murió él?-Era una pregunta que lo estaba quemando desde que conversó con la señora Weasley.

-No me tome por tonta…todos saben cómo murió él.-su voz estaba cada vez más fría y distante.

-Bueno, pero…si me lo contaras…-Harry la había tuteado, ante eso Ginny se puso más alerta que antes.

En verdad ella no sabía porqué le había hablado, se suponía que no debía de hablar con nadie…pero ese señor lo hacía recordar a alguien…

-¡No me moleste! ¡Debería de irse ya!

Harry comenzó a alarmarse, pero no mostró su preocupación a Ginny. Ella no era así, de joven Ginny había sido muy tranquila."_Hasta cierto punto"-_pensó Harry. Pero nunca, le habría hablado así a un extraño, como era él en esos momentos.

-Mira, sólo dime cómo mur…

-¡No lo sé!¡Lárguese de una vez!-le gritó Ginny.

Harry se estremeció con ese grito, evidentemente Molly llegaría en cualquier momento por el grito de Ginny…

Sacó su varita preparado para desaparecer en el instante en que la señora Weasley apareciera…Treinta segundos de silencio…un minuto…nadie venía.

Ginny había usado el hechizo de Muffliato.

Harry miró nuevamente la ventana, Ginny ahora lo miraba crispada de furia, tenía la varita en la mano, al igual que él. Recordó el famoso hechizo de moco murciélagos que Ginny hacía anteriormente, se preguntó si le lanzaría eso ahora…sonrió ante la idea.

-Muffliato-Harry lo puso a su alrededor.

Ginny lo miró con más recelo.

-Sólo una pregunta y me voy…¿de acuerdo?

-¡No!¡Sólo lárguese ahora mismo!

-Mira,yo sólo…

-¡Lárguese!

Le estaba poniendo difícil la situación a Harry…se preguntó si debería de usar un confundus…después de todo era al parecer, la única forma de que hablara.

-Confundus

-¡Protego!

Ginny no era la misma, ella nunca podría reaccionar tan rápido, por muy buena bruja que pudiera ser, al menos no tan rápida como Harry, que era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

Se quedó algo sorprendido. Era mejor irse antes de que entablaran un duelo…

-¡Desmanius!-gritó Ginny

-¡Protego!

A cada movimiento que Ginny hacía, él estaba más sorprendido...Ginny no podría igualarlo, nunca en habilidad...no a esa edad.

-¡Déjeme en paz!¡Váyasé!

-¡Auch!-Ginny había agarrado un periódico y lo lanzó a Harry, tras eso cerró su ventana, haciendo temblar el vidrio.

Harry respiró profundo y recobró su mente de auror...definitivamente tendría que irse de ahí y muy rápido, luego tendría que...

De pronto se quedó largamente mirando el periódico: la foto de alguien conocido estaba en primera plana.

Era la foto de Ron.

Pero no estaba como antes: ahora tenía el pelo más largo que nunca, su ropa estaba mucho más gastada, y en su mirada existía una mezcla de furia, amenaza y firmeza que Harry jamás había visto en su amigo.

Leyó el artículo que acompañaba a la foto:

"_Informamos nuevamente acerca de otra victoria para el Señor Tenebroso: el joven Ronald Bilius Weasley,( íntimo amigo del ,ahora,difunto Indeseable Número 1) fue capturado ayer por el Nuevo Comité de Aurores, en las afueras de Little Whinging._

_Al parecer Weasley fue a Little Whinging en busca de la casa del Indeseable Numero 1, pero gracias a una adecuada estrategia, los aurores Alecto y Amicus Carrow lograron reducir al joven con complicadas maldiciones y hechizos que lanzaron mientras éste presentaba una dura y terca resistencia._

"_Estamos muy orgullosos de poder decir que poco a poco el orden de la ciudad, (perdido por los anteriores ministros, )se va reinstaurando mediante efectivas sanciones hacia aquellos que pretenden destruir el gobierno del Señor Tenebroso y que ahora, dado que Weasley fue nombrado hace dos meses el Indeseable Numero 2, tomaremos medidas más drásticas para efectivizar su condena."_

_Aparte, un vocero del Ministerio de Magia, señaló que trasladarán al Indeseable Número 2 a la Prisión de Azkaban, hoy por la noche; y que mañana por la mañana se le aplicara la sentencia que le han otorgado:el beso del dementor..."_

A pesar de que había más texto, Harry dejó de leer el periódico.

"..._trasladarán al Indeseable Número 2 a la Prisión de Azkaban, hoy por la noche..."_ El tiempo era vital, tendría que salvar a su amigo, pero hacerlo sólo era muy arriesgado...tendría que conseguir ayuda.

* * *

Bueno regresé, y lo primero es:

Lo siento!En serio! Ya sé que no publiqué en dos meses y poco más, pero el tiempo se puso muy ajustado en mi agenda, y aparte sufrí un bloqueo de autora!

Ya sé que muchos ahora pueden estar diciendo:"¡Típico, muchas excusas y nada más!".Pero para compensarlos les haré una pequña pregunta:

¿Qué cap. quieren que sea el siguiente:

-"Conocidos", o

-"Inesperado"?

Y para los que ahora estén sentados frente a su compu, y piensen :¿Qué?; les diré el por qué de la pregunta:

Son dos caps. distintos, y sólo publicaré uno de ellos como el tercer cap.; elijan cuál quieren, y díganmelo en un review, porfa, si?

Advertencia: Elijan con cuidado: uno de los caps , hará inclinar a la historia como el típico cuento de hadas ( o algo parecido), y el otro lo hará terminar en una tragedia ( y habrá posible continuación)

.Porfis, en sus manos está el destino de mi fic: elijan!

Espero que les haya gustado este cap.!(Dejen review!)

P.D.:El tercer cap. lo publicaré el lunes 30 de agosto(Sin falta).

Smile.

.smile

.smile

E.C.


	3. Conocidos

Hola!

Bien este es el tercer cap y les informo que ganó el cap "Conocidos"

Espero que lo disfruten:

¡El tercer cap. va para tí:Fénix!

* * *

Harry no sabía exactamente a quien tendría que acudir, pero su instinto siempre le echaba una mano en ocasiones difíciles.

Decidió ir a Hosmeade , a la taberna de Aberfoth. Ahí encontraría, sin duda a una amigo.

Desapareció...

Hosmeade estaba en silencio. Harry hizo aparecer una capa negra antes de llegar a la luz de las faroles que alumbraban la calle.

Todo estaba desierto, en la calle no había se preguntó si alguien habría puesto nuevamente un toque de queda, pero evidentemente no era así...además de él habían tres personas hablando en voz baja en la esquina de la calle.

-No,no podemos hacerlo.

-Sí, si podemos, pero tenemos que hacerlo ahora...

-Espera...¿Qué hace acá?-La pregunta la dijo mirando a Harry y en voz alta.

Las facciones eran completamente conocidas: un hombre encorvado, de mirada lenta y apagado, pero con un brillo de maldad...Amicus Carrow.

Harry no le respondió, sólo siguió caminando...pero Carrow no se iba a dar por vencido:

-He dicho¿¡Qué hace aquí!-No debía de hacer nada, no tenía que responderle, lo importante era ir donde Aberfoth

-¡Quién es usted!¡Identifíquese!-dijo Amicus sacando la varita.

Harry, al ver de reojo la varita de Amicus, también sacó discretamente la suya, pero no dejó de caminar.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!-Amicus atacó.Pero Harry bloqueó el hechizo con facilidad.

-¡Bien!¡No quieres decir nada!¿Verdad?...¡Rictusempra!-Harry esta vez sí volteó.

-¡Desmanius!

Amicus cayó hacia atrás, pero no se desmayó. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a gritar a los otros mortífagos que escapaban tras el hechizo de Harry.

Estos no pararon y se perdieron entre las sombras de la noche.

Amicus volteó hacia Harry, en sus ojos se veía una gran preocupación por algo.

-¡Tú! ¡Sé que lo has ayudado a escapar!¡Lo sé!-Amicus ahora gritaba a Harry...pero él no sabía a lo que el mortífago se refería.

-¡El Señor Tenebroso se encargará de ti!¡Pagarás por esto!¡Sectumsempra!-el hechizo no hizo el menor daño a Harry.

-¡Lo sé, sé...!-Amicus seguía hablando, Harry lo dejó continuar mientras estaban parados uno ante el otro. Era ahora de analizar los hechos: el pequeño duelo, lo estaba haciendo perder más tiempo del que tenía, a estas alturas Ron ya debía de estar por llegar a Azkaban, sino había llegado ya; peor por otra parte la curiosidad de saber el por qué de los gritos de Amicus lo carcomía por dentro...pero...bueno alfin y al cabo los amigos eran primero.

-¡Ayudaste a ese Weasley a escapar verdad!¡Lo sé, pero quiero que te claro que ese ídolo suyo:Potter, está MUERTO!

Esas palabras cayeron redondo a Harry...Ron había logrado escapar...ahora tendría que averiguar dónde estaba...

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry con voz calmada-...sí, es cierto...pero tú no sabes dónde está.

-¡Sí que lo sé!¡Lo han hecho huir al Valle de Godric ¿verdad?...¡No estamos mal informados!¡Ya lo hemos visto, y en este instante nosotros estamos yendo a capturarlo!-La locura que Amicus tenía estaba siendo de mucha utilidad a Harry.

Apenas Amicus terminó de hablar, Harry ya estaba en el Valle de Godric. En efecto vio todo un duelo, como a 50 metros delante de él.

Su amigo estaba luchando con todos los hechizos que podía, pero era obvio que pronto lo reducirían los diez mortífagos que habían a su alrededor.

Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo...

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la pelea, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a todos aquellos mortífagos que podía, tratando de no herir a Ron...con la fuerza de los dos juntos ,en diez minutos la pelea había acabado.

Todos los mortífagos estaban inconscientes tirados en el suelo.

Ron miró a Harry.Éste le devolvió la mirada, rogando en su mente que al menos su amigo lo reconociera...pero todo eso fue inútil.

-Perteneces a la Orden ¿no?.

-¿A-a la Orden?

-La Orden del Fénix.

-Ssí, claro

-Bien- el tono de su amigo era mucho más duro que alguna vez-¿entonces, cuál es tú nombre?

El ánimo de Harry se desplomó...ni Ron lo había reconocido.

-Harry Potter

* * *

Que hay?

Este el tercer cap... y sí ya sé que es el más corto, pero hoy(por una rara mezcla de sucesos) estoy sin tiempo.

Bien, aparte de eso les diré que esta es la trama feliz,( y no la de la tragedia) pero que siempre le meteré algo de drama( es que sin eso no es interesante)

Así que espero que me dejen reviews ( sigo aceptando sugerencias, críticas e ideas)

PD:No sé cuandó volveré a tener tiempo, pero dense una vuelta el próx lunes, ya habrá algo para leer.

_With all my best wishes_

_Smile_

_smile._

_smile:_

_E.C._


	4. Aceptando Identidades

Disclaimer: Ya que es el primer cap en el que pongo esto seré clara: NO soy Jk Rowling, porque si lo fuera jamás hubiera matado a Sirius o a los padres de Harry(y por supuesto tampoco a Lupin T_T)

Mensaje de la autora :(Abajo)

* * *

Ron se quedó mirando largamente a su antiguo amigo.

Harry ya no tenía muchas esperanzas: primero la señora Weasley no lo había reconocido, luego Ginny ni quería hablarle un rato, y ahora era el turno de Ron...dentro de pocos minutos Ron se reiría, o se enojaría... o sin duda algo parecido.

-Bien.

-¿Qué?

Ron...¿le creía?, en verdad ¿le creía? El ánimo comenzó a subirle. Esa era la más inesperada respuesta que Ron hubiera podido darle.

-Sí...has tenido tu rato de risa, y ahora dime tu nombre verdadero.

Y por segunda vez en la noche, su ánimo se desplomó.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?, ¿cómo pudo guardar esperanzas?...Si dos personas le habían asegurado que él estaba muerto, era excesivamente ilógico pensar que otra persona creyera que estaba vivo... después de todo ya no tenía 17 años.

Pensó un poco: él era un hombre adulto, Ron podía creerlo un mortífago sin ningún problema, _"Pero lo ayudaste contra los mortífagos" _Pero eso no garantizaba que Ron confiara en é hecho eso no garantizaba nada, Ron podía atacarlo ante la menor sospecha: los dos conservaban sus varitas en la mano.

Comenzó a preguntarse cómo podría hacer que Ron le creyera, o si irremediablemente tendría que irse y encontrar a alguien que le explicara el por qué de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, cuando...

-¿Harry?-era la voz de una mujer

El aludido volteó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó Ron inmediatamente

-¿De dónde salió esa voz?-le preguntó a su vez

-¿Qué voz?

-Ahh-Harry comprendió que Ron no había escuchado esa misteriosa voz, así que decidió pasar por alto el tema.-No...Debió ser el viento.

Ron lo miraba con sospecha, si bien era cierto el desconocido lo había ayudado, y probablemente salvado de su muerte, pero los pocos meses que pasaron luego de la muerte de su mejor amigo, habían sido duros y crueles...

-Bueno-le dijo algo confundido Ron a Harry- yo ahora tengo que irme, mis amigos me están esperando.

-Umm-Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, si le pedía poder acompañarlo, Ron sospecharía, pero por otra parte, no conocía a nadie más en esa dimensión. –Mira, sé que te sonará extraño, pero necesito la información: ¿conoces a Hermione Granger?

Al escuchar el nombre de su ,ahora, mejor amiga, Ron no supo qué decir, hacer o contestar...si él le daba la información, que no era mucha, pero al fin y al cabo era información, podría poner en grave riesgo a Hermione, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Pero, por otro lado, si no le daba la información ¿alguien saldría lastimado? ¿metería la pata por hacer o no hacer algo?.A Ron no le gustaba el estado de la situación.

-Oye, pareces saber mucho sobre ella...¿pero para qué quieres la información?

-Ya te he dicho, pertenezco a la Orden, y necesito alguien a quien consultar una duda-respondió Harry, haciendo que sabía mucho sobre el tema.

-Me has dicho que perteneces a la Orden, pero no me has dicho ni tu nombre ¿es que quieres que confíe en alguien porque se me plantó en el camino y me ayudó con unos cuantos mortífagos? ¿Además como sé que no formas parte de los mortífagos?

-Pues, te puedo decir cosas...

-De acuerdo, tú puedes decir cosas acerca de la Orden, pero dará lo mismo, no me has dicho tu nombre.

Harry ya no sabía qué decir o hacer, Ron estaba insistiendo mucho en el tema de su nombre, pero él ya se lo había dicho, y si Ron no aceptaba que Harry, o sea él, estaba parado frente a frente, sólo que con más años de edad, tampoco podría aceptar un nombre falso.Y ese era el gran dilema de todo: su nombre.

-Escucha-Harry se armó de paciencia-,sé que no me crees, y que piensas que puedo ser cualquiera tratando de engañarte, pero te he dicho la verdad, y si tú no me quieres creer, tengo que buscar a alguien que sí lo haga, y ese alguien puede ser Hermione-le dijo rápido a Ron

-Claro, así que como a mí no me engatusas, estás buscando a otro para que se trague tu cuento.-la forma rápida de hablar del desconocido no le había gustado, por el contrario sólo lo había alarmado más.

Harry se dio cuenta que al hablar de esa manera su ex amigo se había puesto más nervioso e irritado, entonces decidió tratar de calmarlo.

-Yo sólo trato de...-de pronto un frío descomunal invadió todo su cuerpo, y al parecer el de Ron también.

Ambos se dieron cuneta inmediatamente: dementores. Harry pensó: Tendrían que huir pronto, porque a juzgar por la niebla eran centenares de dementores y dos patronus no hubieran podido con ellos...

Y como un rayo, una idea apareció en el cerebro de Harry: Patronus, su patronus...

Con eso él podría demostrarle a Ron que era verdaderamente Harry, y claro, luego todo volvería a la normalidad, pasando por alto la diferencia de edades.

Harry cogió firmemente su varita, había llegado el momento...pero...

-¡Lucius!¡Por acá!

Al escuchar la voz de un mortífago, Ron levantó su varita, hace mucho quería desquitarse en alguien por todos sus sufrimientos, pero las oportunidades no habían llegado...hasta ahora.

-¡Nott, allá!¡Están allá!

Harry no se explicaba cómo pudo pasar eso, bajó la mirada hacia los cuerpos desmayados de los mortífagos y vio a un castaño con el índice en la marca tenebrosa. Él los había alarmado de que algo iba mal, pero ese no era momento de sacar conclusiones, tendría que pelear con dos mortífagos experimentados y eso necesitaría muchas fuerzas de su parte.

De modo que se encontraban Harry y Ron con las varitas levantas y su instinto bien agudo, esperando a que algún mortífago apareciera por el bosque (que era de donde provenían sus voces)

Harry no sabía con quien se enfrentaría primero: si con los dementores o los mortífagos, pero en cualquier caso estaba listo.

El primero que vieron salir del bosque fue a Lucius verlo, Harry se acordó del Lucius de su versión, más moderado y civilizado, sin esa mirada de loco maniático que tenía ahora, y definitivamente sin tantas señas de envejecimiento en el rostro.

Pero Ron, que no conocía más que a ese Malfoy, sólo sintió una gran furia avivarse en su interior, recordó desde la muerte de Percy hasta que tuvo que separarse de Hermione, porque eso era lo que había pasado él se separó de su novia, por seguridad, por mantenerla con vida, por quererla. Y recordó que todo era por culpa de un solo ser: Malfoy, porque él los había atacado, porque por su culpa casi muere Hermione, porque por él ese feliz enamoramiento había caído en pique. Pero ahí estaba su oportunidad de vengarse, y no la desperdiciaría.

-¡Rictusempra!

-¡Crucio!

Al ver la pelea que comenzaba a su lado Harry levantó la varita para ayudar a su es amigo(al menos por ahora) pero antes de poder pronunciar algo una mano le apretó fuertemente la garganta dejándola sin aire.

Harry que ahora no tenía problema con los hechizos no verbales, le lanzó uno de explosión al mortífago que lo atacaba y se liberó con facilidad de él. De reojo lo vio tirado en el suelo: estaba desmayado.

Pero cuando vio a su costado descubrió que Ron y Malfoy se habían movido unos 50 metros a su derecha, así comenzó a dirigirse hacia la pelea cuando decenas de dementores le cerraron el paso...

Harry al verse atrapado por tantos, comenzó a pensar en cómo saldría de esa, pero hacerlo no ayudaba, muchas imágenes le pasaban por la mente...desde sus padres siendo asesinados por Voldemort...Voldemort emergiendo del caldero...Sirius cayendo a través del velo...Dumbledore y un rayo verde...Fred muerto...Lupin...Tonks...

Los recuerdos eran interminables, él intentaba concentrarse en sus padres, en Ginny o algo que hiciera un patronus...pero no podía...el aire le comenzaba a faltar y vio a un dementor acercándosele lentamente...

* * *

Ron, terminó su pelea en cinco minutos después que los dementores cercaran a Harry, al ver que el desconocido estaba rodeado por esas abominables criaturas, se acercó corriendo, pensando en Hermione y grito:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Pero daba lo mismo...no le salió más que una débil cortina de un gas blanco que se disolvió cuando la otra parte de los dementores comenzaron acercarlo a él también...

* * *

Harry estaba retrocediendo impulsado por los dementores...no sabía que hacer...se los veía sedientos de un alma...de su alma...

Él trató de levantar la varita para hacer el conjuro...pero eran demasiados...a las imágenes ahora se le sumaban las voces de sus padres...de Voldemort...

Los dementores lo habían hecho retroceder unos 80 metros siquiera...Harry no sabía a donde iba...parecía que sólo se estaban divirtiendo con él...tropezó por una roca...tanteó con la mano el suelo...un frío le subió hasta su hombro, era un estanque...

* * *

Ron ya se había metido en problemas graves, pero ninguno como este...los dementores lo cercaron con rapidez y Ron se hizo una nota mental de no volver a acercarse a dementores en su vida, si salía de esta...pero parecía imposible escapar con vida de esta...o por lo menos con alma.

* * *

Harry se dio vuelta, poniéndose de bruces, el agua del estanque era cristalina...lástima que pronto ya no sabría apreciar lo hermoso de esa agua...pronto pasaría a engrosar las filas de los dementores...y ya nada importaría...

Harry miró su reflejo pensando que sería la última vez que se vería tan joven...¿Joven?...Harry se concentró un segundo en su reflejo...¡Tenía 17 años!

Harry asombrado por el descubrimiento, se dio cuenta que el frío había aumentado considerablemente. Se paró como pudo y reuniendo todo su valor lo expreso en dos palabras:

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

El ciervo plateado embistió a todos los dementores que lo rodeaban

* * *

Ron, desesperadamente trataba de alejar a los dementores...pero conforme más intentos hacía, más pensamientos malos lo invadían...

Los recuerdos, eran también para él abrumadores.

Ron comenzó a sentir resignación por su "muerte"...sabía que eso era lo que normalmente pasaba con las personas que eran atacadas por dementores...pero saberlo era muy diferente a experimentarlo...

Un dementor se separó del resto y avanzó hacia Ron...

Ron cayó de espaldas... la cara del dementor sería lo último que vería...

* * *

Apenas Harry logró dispersar a todos los dementores envió a su patronus contra los que cercaban a Ron...Una vez que Ron lo viera a él y a su patronus, todo se arreglaría.

El ciervo llegó y embistió contra los dementores, en poco tiempo Ron no tuvo ningún dementor a su lado.

Harry esperaba que Ron se levantara para poder explicarle todo, pero Ron no daba señas de vida.

Harry comenzó a acercarse algo preocupado por el alma de su amigo, pero en dos pasos suyos Ron había logrado pararse.

-Tu...tu patronus...es...es...-Ron no podía articular bien.

-Un ciervo-asintió Harry con ahora 17 años.

-En...entonces tú...tú eres...

Harry que había permanecido en la sombra de un árbol, salió a la luz.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto y con sus ojos azules como platos.

-Eres...Harry.

* * *

Hola!

Que hay,todo bien por allá?

Lamento en verdad haberlos dejado tanto tiempo, pero mi inspiración ha sido de gran ayuda-nótese el sarcasmo-porque decidió irse en un viaje a no se donde y ha regresado hoy con este cap.

Bueno, este es capítulo 4, y sí, ya sé que parece muy rápido que todo pase así(pero me salió más largo) y que el final es casi idéntico al anterior cap^^, pero es lo que mi inspiración me ha dado.

Espero que les guste, y si es que fue así como no que me lo hagan saber en un review.

Y ya saben, sigo aceptando ideas,sugerencias,comentarios,etc,etc.

PD: Perdón si hay errores ortográficos, estoy con tiempo apretado y no los he podido corregir todos.

A very big smile:

Smile.

Smile.

Smile

E.C.


	5. Explicaciones

Disclaimer:Ya lo dije...no soy JK Rowling, si lo fuera estaría nadando en billetes de todas las nacionalidades en mi mansión.

N/A:Dedicado a Dianiz y absolutamente a todos los que leen este fic!:)

Bien este el cap siguiente, y agradezco un montón a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, porque lograron subirme el ánimo^^, pero antes de dejarlos leer contestaré algunas de las dudas que se me han ido presentando:

**¿Por qué nadie lo reconocía? **Pues la respuesta es simple: todas las personas pensaban que Harry Potter estaba muerto(y aún lo hacen a excepción de Ron ), entonces cuando un señor se les presentaba y les decía que era Harry, era obvio que nadie le iba creer(la mayoría a mi modo de ver creerían que estaba loco), como lo demostró Ginny en el segundo cap.

**Y la otra duda:¿Harry viajó al pasado o a otra dimensión?** La respuesta es...(tambores)...a los dos!...es el pasado en casi 19 años y otra dimensión porque él (Harry) está muerto ahí. Pero en su propio mundo es el salvador de la comunidad mágica.

**Son todas las respuestas...no sé...responderé a las q vayan apareciendo en los review el el sgte. Cap dependiendo de cuántas dudas haya.**

Disfruten la historia!:D

* * *

5.-Explicaciones

* * *

Ron estaba con la boca abierta. No lo podía creer, que ese hombre de treinta o más años se hubiera vuelto su mejor amigo por entonces difunto era...imposible.

Harry vio que la revelación había sido mucho para Ron, sabía que lo creían muerto en ese lugar, por todo lo que la señora Weasley le dijo pero la reacción de su amigo era increíble.

-¿Ron?- preguntó él tratando de que su amigo reaccionara.

Pero Ron no pareció haberlo escuchado.

-¡Ron!- le volvió a decir, esta vez más fuerte.

-Es...estas...vivo- le respondió en un susurro. Estaba conmocionado.

-Pues, sí- dijo con calma Harry.

-Pero es imposible- susurró Ron.

Harry comenzó a impacientarse...¡Vamos!¡Ya le había dicho quién era!¡Lo estaba viendo ahí, parado frente a él!¿Y aún así le costaba entender tanto que estaba vivo?

-No lo es.-Harry lo dijo con una aparente paciencia.

-De acuerdo...de acuerdo-murmuró Ron, tratando de asimilarlo todo-...entonces, si no estás muerto...¿Cómo sobreviviste?-esa pregunta era esencial.

-Bueno, yo...-y Harry se dio cuenta de que explicar que venía de otro lado y no era que había sobrevivido ahí era algo difícil-...yo no...no sobreviví.

-¿Entonces qué?-la respuesta de Harry fue muy rara para él.

-Verás, yo no soy de acá-a Harry no se le ocurrieron otras palabras.-soy de otra parte.

Ron veía cada vez más extraño a Harry.

Harry inhaló aire y continuo:

-No sé como pasó-dijo rápidamente-sólo...sólo me encontré acá.

-¿Acá?-Ron no entendía que cosa quería decir su amigo.

-Bueno no acá, exactamente-Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, mientras Ron lo miraba suspicazmente-Sino en Grimauld Place.

-¿Estabas en Grimauld Place?¿Por qué fuiste ahí?

-¡Yo no fui!-exclamó Harry, Ron se alarmó-Yo no fui, -bajó la voz-más bien…aparecí allí-dijo por explicarlo de alguna forma.

-Entiendo-aunque no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que pasaba-, o sea, tú apareciste en Grimauld Place.

-Sí, pero antes yo estaba en una pelea con Rokwood y enton...

-¿Estabas en una pelea con Rokwood?-lo interrumpió Ron.

-Ajá.-No entendía por qué Ron se asombraba tanto

-¿Pero cómo no te mataron?

-¿Matarme?...Yo soy el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores-le contestó Harry.

-¿Jefe del Depart...?...No eres el Jefe-afirmó Ron con mucha seguridad.

-Sí lo soy.

-No, el jefe es, o era Kinsgley, ahora el Jefe es un mortífago nuevo...no sé su nombre.

Harry comprendió que tendría que jugarlo todo a una carta antes de que Ron creyera que estaba loco.

-No sé cómo fue acá, pero en mi mundo yo gané la pelea contra Voldemort y juntos lo vencimos y todos estamos bien allá-dijo Harry atropellando las palabras.

Ron se quedó con los ojos como platos ante la declaración.

-¿Ganaste a Vol-Voldemort en...tu mundo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Escucha, no sé como habrán sido las cosas acá, en este mundo; pero en el mío todo está bien.

-¿En el tuyo?

-Sí...no sé como describirlo...

Pasó un tiempo corto antes de que Ron dijeracomo hablando para sí mismo:

-¿Dimensiones diferentes?

Harry meditó en las palabras…

La verdad era esa..._dimensiones..._eso se le había venido a la cabeza desde que llegó a esa "dimensión", pero explicar esto era muy difícil.¿Cómo podrías admitir que fuiste trasladado a otra dimensión, si ni siquiera sabes que significa eso?

-Eso parece- fue lo único que contestó Harry.

Ron nuevamente tenía que asimilar una información extraña.

-Bien, entonces eres de otra dimensión...o sea no eres el Harry de acá.

-Pues...sí se podría decir así.

Ron se sintió desilusionado...Había creído que Harry estaba vivo...Que por algún medio había logrado sobrevivir...que no era cierto que Voldemort lo mató ese día...que de ahí en adelante volverían a luchar contra Voldemort cómo ya lo habían hecho innumerables veces...pero nada de eso parecía poder convertirse en realidad...

Miró al doble de su amigo...porque eso era: el _doble _de Harry...no era su amigo...no el _verdadero..._y si no era el verdadero, no había diferencia...lo que debía de hacer era simplemente volver a su mundo y claro él tenía que ayudarlo a volver...

Harry sintió que Ron estaba procesando información, pero definitivamente no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento...Se preguntó si no debía de haberlo hecho con más tacto...dos golpes de entendimiento en una noche eran suficientes para Ron...

-Bueno supongo que querrás volver ¿no?-preguntó Ron imprevistamente.

-Si-respondió Harry muy contento, eso era lo que había intentado casi un día atrás...la noche estaba muy entrada ya.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que ir donde alguien más, porque francamente yo no sé nada de nada sobre dimensiones paralelas o cosas así.-el tono monótono le hizo intuir a Harry que algo andaba mal.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, perfectamente-Ron usaba una ligera ironía que Harry notó pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

-Está bien...¿entonces a donde?

-Pues primero tendremos que aparecernos... y luego caminar.

-¿Hacia donde?

-Espero que hacia Hermione.

El tono de voz de Ron era mucho más resignado en ese punto. Harry pensó si debía de preguntarle sobre su amiga , o si sería mejor dejarlo al aire. Decidió preguntar, la curiosidad por saber lo quemaba por dentro.

-Ella está bien ¿verdad?

-Bueno...mejor te lo cuento cuando lleguemos.

Ambos hicieron una desaparición conjunta.

* * *

Llegaron a un camino de tierra, en medio de un bosque. Bien podrían ser las doce de la noche, pero ninguno de los dos sentía sueño, Harry por la curiosidad y las ansias, y Ron por la desilusión mezclada con alegría.

El camino seguía recto, a lo que parecía una simple carretera principal. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-Lumos-dijo Ron, Harry lo imitó.

Y así comenzaron a avanzar con las varitas iluminándolos y en silencio, un silencio que hacía que a Harry se le llenara de preguntas su cabeza.

-Entonces...-dijo Harry

-Ah sí. Te iba contar lo de Hermione...Todo comenzó desde la batalla en Hogwarts. Tú estabas muerto y nosotros... frustrados y...pues mal-a Ron todavía se le hacía difícil hablar sobre ese tema-Voldemort esa noche se volvió más poderoso de lo que jamás ó lo que, bueno antes de que murieras en verdad él mandó una advertencia diciendo que...-Ron trató de explicar el tema pensando que tal vez Harry no había vivido eso.

-Sí, lo sé .Eso también pasó en mi mundo.-interrumpió Harry

Y lo recordaba perfectamente: Cuando Voldemort lo creyó muerto y obligó a Hagrid a cargarlo por el camino, lanzó una advertencia diciendo que serían absueltos todos aquellos que se rindieran y así construirían un nuevo mundo, pero nadie quiso unírsele.

-De acuerdo, repitió eso mismo. Y entonces todos estuvimos...bueno nadie se le unió, absolutamente nadie. Hermione apenas podía respirar, por,por la comonción;así que la saqué de ahí...o al menos lo intenté.Porque cuando íbamos a salir un montó de mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort nos cerraron el paso.

Ahí fue donde saqué mi varita y ataqué a uno de los mortí al verme reaccionó también, juntos en menos de un minuto nos habíamos abierto hasta no dar más, las maldiciones y los hechizos pasaban sobre nuestras cabezas,pero aún con todo eso llegamos a escapar...en verdad no sé que fue de los otros...de mi familia.

Harry notó que el semblante de su amigo, se había vuelto más demacrado.

-Esa misma noche nos sepamos. Decidimos que era muy peligroso que nos encontraran juntos. De ese modo si a uno lo capturaban, el otro podía salvarlo. ¿no?-lo dijo angustiado-eso fue lo más difícil que tuvimos que hacer.

-¿Pero si a uno lo capturaban cómo podría saberlo el otro?-se intrigó Harry

-Nos mandábamos patronus, indicando si estábamos bien y dónde estábamos con regularidad-explicó Ron-pero...luego de un tiempo...-dio un suspiro pequeño-no pudimos hacerlo más.

-¿Por qué?

-Hasta lo que yo sé.Voldemort me nombró el Indeseable Número me dijo Hermione, y añadió que ahora si nos mandábamos patronus era mucho más fácil que nos encontraran… o mataran.

Ella decidió que nos mandaríamos aún patronus pero uno cada mes y le hice caso...mas...mas el último patronus que le envié no lo contestó-culminó Ron con preocupación.

Harry también se preocupó ante la noticia, pero eso significaba que ahora no sabían si Hermione los recibiría o si sería alguien más.

-¿Hace cuanto enviaste el patronus?´

-Casi una semana...seis días.

-¿Y usualmente se respondían...?

-En máximo dos días.

-¿Hay, aún, esperanza?

-Pues supongo que habrá alguna, pero no muchas.

-Entonces aún podemos confiar.

-Mas o menos, diría yo.

Ya habían caminado un buen trecho, cuando volvieron a sumirse en el estaba deseoso de llegar y volver a su mundo, pero esos pensamientos más otros que se le aparecían como abejas con la miel ,volvieron a llenarle la cabeza.

-Um...¿Por qué caminamos?-pregunto Harry

-Porque los mortífagos han puesto en todos los pueblo,viviendas, ciudades, en todos esos lugares, hechizos anti-apariciones.Y este pueblito no es la excepción.

-¿Para qué pusieron hechizos anti-apariciones, si también va afectar a los mortífagos?.

-Pues...creo que la versión oficial es impedir el abuso de la aparición por parte de los menores de edad, lo cual es muy ilógico...La verdadera razón es impedir que los rebeldes escapen fácilmente.

-Espera. Nosotros nos desparecimos en el Valle de Godric.¿Cómo es eso?

-Estabamos casi a las afueras del Valle...ahí no llega el hechizo. Acá no podemos hacer eso mismo porque es una población de muggles, y acá es donde extienden más sus hechizos.

-Ah-dijo simplemente Harry

Pasaron unos cinco más de caminata, cuando Harry no pudo contenerse otra vez, él mismo notaba que los 17 años le estaban haciendo más inmaduro que de costumbre:

-Oye...

-¿Qué?-la voz de Ron estaba algo cansada ya.

-¿No volviste a ver...a tu familia?-la pregunta vino de improviso.

La mirada de Ron se lleno de una profunda tristeza.

-No...sería...muy peligroso-suspiró Ron.

-Yo...fui primero a tu casa.¿Sabes?-confesó Harry

-¿Ah?-Ron lo miraba sorprendido-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Estee...sólo conversé con tu madre.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-Ron estaba impaciente por saber algo de su familia.

Harry suspiró:

-No me creyó.

-¡Oh! Bueno...supongo que fue porque eras más viejo.

-Sí...debe ser.

-¿Pero qué tal parecía la situación?-Esta vez era el turno de Ron de bombardearlo a preguntas.

-Pues...-Harry no sabía cómo explicarle-tu madre...estaba...

Ron adivinó lo que Harry quería decir:

-Alterada.

-Bueno...

-Muy alterada.

-Si.

Ron hizo un amago de sonrisa que se borró al recordar a Hermione. Las dudas y preocupaciones lo hacían querer gritar...¿Y si algo le había pasado a Hermione?¿Si alguien la había atacado?¿Si Voldemort la tenía prisionera?Montones de pensamientos llegaron.

Pensamientos que hacían que Ron se estremeciera...siempre se había preguntado si separarse fue la mejor elección...conforme pasaba el tiempo la respuesta era no.

Mientras Ron pensaba, Harry también estaba ensimismado con sus propias ideas...

¿Cuál era esa voz que ya había escuchado por dos veces?...Era de una mujer...¿pero quién?...El tema hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas...decidió dejarlo del lado.

Pero no importaba si no era esa pregunta, era otra, Harry creyó que su cabeza iba explotar por exceso de pensamientos...Y en menos de un segundo más preguntas se le vinieron...¿por qué ahí él estaba muerto?¿Voldemort lo mató en el cruce de hechizos?..._Pero no importan las respuestas Harry, pronto te irás de aquí, sólo tienes que encontrar a Hermione-_pensó él.

Pero...¿era lo correcto irse?¿Dejaría a todas esas personas ahí?..._Pregunta difícil..._

Siguieron caminando, Harry se sorprendió de ver casas a su alrededor, Ron murmuraba algo:

-Casa celeste...casa celeste...

-¿Casa celeste?-preguntó Harry en voz alta

-Shh...eso fue lo último que me dijo Hermione...una casa celeste en medio de casas amarillas.-explicó él en un susurro.

-Ahí es-Ron diviso una casita pequeña pero acogedora por una calle estrecha.

-Vamos.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar Ron le dijo:

-¿Harry?

El pelinegro sonrió al oír su nombre.

-¿Si?

-Cuando lleguemos trata de hacer un patronus...

-¿Por?

-Así ella no tendrá dudas.

-De acuerdo.

Estaban ante la puerta de la supuesta casa de Hermione. Ron alzó una mano para tocar la puerta...y Harry sacó su varita, por si acaso.

* * *

Síii! Me salió un poquitín más largo el cap.!

¿Qué les parece que habrá en esa casita celeste?

¿Estará Hermione sana y salva o estará todo destruido y habrá huellas de pelea?

Dejen comentarios!

Bien y ahora:miles de gracias a todos ustedes que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review o pusieron el fic en sus favoritos. Valoro mucho eso!^^

Ya saben! Preguntas,cuestiones,sugerencias,ideas,etc...review o PM, y sus dudas quedarán satisfechas!

PD: Perdón por errores ortográficos nuevamente.Y por la demora.

With all my best wishes(again):

Smile.

Smile.

Smile.

E.C.


	6. 6 Hermione

La escritora entra feliz y un tanto temerosa por el telón, apenas mira al público se da cuenta de que tienen tomates, antorchas, tridentes y están preparados para la revolución, porque no publicó seguido.

La escritora corre detrás del telón y habla por micrófono:

-Ok. Sí ya sé:_la demora_. Lo siento muchísimo, en serio!no me creen? Es en serio, lo siento!Tengo justificación!quieren saber cuál es? Ya se las digo: no tenía inspiración.

Se escucha al público lector enfadado:

-Bueno…ya sé: _es una excusa repetida._Pero el cap que me salió hace un tiempo no satisfacía mis expectativas (y estoy segura de que no llenaba las suyas ni un poco), y me vi obligada a hacer otro para satisfacerme, pero me llevó más tiempo del que yo esperaba…además tuve que irme de vacaciones y no tenía computadora ahí(sufrí bastante por eso), pero bueno…mejor les dejo el cap aquí:

Disclaimer: (suspiro) Harry Potter y todo ese universo le pertenecen a JK. Rowling y a WB.

* * *

Ron iba a llamar a la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera acercado lo suficiente su mano, la puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando así a Hermione.

Harry, al verla, sintió un inmenso alivio, que se trastornó en alarma al ver que levantaba su varita y la apuntaba hacia Ron.

Ron que no pareció encontrar la acción fuera de lo usual, sacó también su varita y materializó un patronus corpóreo que se disolvió pasados unos pocos segundos. Hermone bajó con lentitud la varita.

Harry viendo que su amiga parecía haberse relajado, dio un paso adelante.

Ron trató de detenerlo con la mano, pero era demasiado tarde,Hermione lo había visto moverse y ahora miraba fijamente a Harry.

Ron trató de explicarlo:

-Mione…él es…es…-pero era imposible para Ron ¿Cómo explicar que tu amigo difunto llegó de un universo paralelo por accidente sin que te crean loco?

-Soy Harry-completó el chico de lentes, viendo que Ron estaba trabado con sus palabras.

Hermione estaba congelada en el umbral de la puerta.

Ron mirando algo inseguro, dijo:

-Pasemos adentro.-Hermione sólo retrocedió unos pasos atrás dejando la puerta libre. Todavía estaba anonadada.

Ron rápidamente le hizo una seña a Harry indicándole que pasara,Harry obedeció y entró a la casa.

Tras él, Ron cerró la tenía la cara congelada en sorpresa y parecía no poder moverse.

Harry comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo entre tanto silencio.

Ron señaló el sofá de la pequeña sala, pidiendo en silencio que ambos se sentaran.

Lentamente Hermione y Harry tomaron asiento en el sofá, Hermione sin poder dejar de mirar a Harry con los ojos como platos y Harry deseando que Hermione dejara de mirarlo. Ron se sentó también.

-Hermione…-llamó suavemente Ron, que parecía haber recuperado el habla-Hermione, él te ha dicho la verdad.

-No lo creo-susurró Hermione, muy conmocionada.

-Harry…-dijo Ron mirándolo.

Harry entendió el mensaje y cogiendo su varita murmuró:"_Expecto Patronum_"

El ciervo plateado aterrizó en el piso de la casa de Hermione.

Hermione que parecía a punto de desmayarse se paró de golpe mirando atónita al ciervo.

Poco a poco el patronus se fue disolviendo en una nube plateada que terminó por desaparecer en el aire.

Hermione cada vez se veía más confundida, volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Harry, que ya no tenía más paciencia, se decidió a hablar.

-Hermione, yo...soy Harry…pero no el que tu conoces-Harry no sabía cómo explicar bien lo que había pasado.-Vengo de otra…parte…

-Harry estaba muerto, lo vi morir-dijo Hermione hablando con la voz poco firme.-Murió peleando contra Voldemort.

-Sí, pero yo no soy ese Harry-dijo lentamente el pelinegro.

Hermione se vio más atontada que antes.

-¿Qué tal si yo se lo explico?- preguntó Ron a Harry, a lo cual éste hizo una señal afirmativa, levantándose y yendo por un pasillo a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras de él.

Se sentó en una silla que estaba alrededor de una mesa pequeña, comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos…

Se estaba preguntando cómo le haría Ron para convencer a Hermione de que él era él y no un fantasma o una aparición como parecía pensar Hermione…y si lograba convencerla ¿Hermione sabría cómo hacer que Harry vuelva a su dimensión?¿o él se quedaría atrapado por toda la eternidad en ese lugar?

Le llegaron palabras de la conversación de Ron con Hermione..._imposible…muerto...volvió..._

Se quedó cerca de una hora sentado en la silla, hasta que por fin se animó a volver a la sala. Encontró algo que no esperaba.

Hermione estaba casi saltando de alegría.

-¡Pero entonces él podrá detener a Voldemort!¡Lo venceremos!¡Por fin ganaremos!-decía Hermione visiblemente emocionada y contenta.

Harry miró a Ron confuso, no entendía que quería decir con eso de detener a Voldemort.

-Hermione...-dijo Ron mirando un rato a Harry y luego a la chica-...él quiere volver a su mundo, a su dimensión.

Toda la alegría y emoción de la chica se esfumaron violentamente.

-Ahhh...-fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a caer en el sillón, abatida.

-Mione...no es...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de vencer a Voldemort?¡Ya lo hemos vencido!-interrumpió Harry desde el inicio del pasillo.

Ron negó violentamente ante la interrupción y le dijo por señas a Harry que se fuera. Harry frunció el seño ante la actitud de Ron.

-Déjenme entender... ¿Voldemort sigue vivo aterrorizando a los demás?-preguntó Harry.

-Harry es cómo te lo dije-respondió severamente Ron.

Mentalmente se reprendió haber hecho la pregunta.

-Sí, bueno-dijo Hermione rápidamente- pero si quieres regresar...

Harry tomó una decisión ya sin pensar.

-No-la interrumpió Harry- Me quedaré, los ayudaré.

-¡Sí, Harry!¡Lo sabía!-gritó emocionada Hermione, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Ron en cuanto Hermione dejó de abrazar a Harry.

-Por supuesto-sonrió Harry.

-¡Genial, hermano!-dijo Ron celebrando.

Pasados unos momentos, los tres se volvieron a sentar en el sofá.

-¿Bueno, y ahora qué?- preguntó Ron.

-Umh...

-¿Atacaremos a Voldemort?- preguntó Harry.

-Primero hay que ponerte al tanto de todo, Harry- le dijo Hermione, era demasiado feliz sabiendo que Harry les ayudaría, y sí aunque no fuera "su" Harry ¿qué importaba? Total, Ron dijo que este Harry vivió todo igual sólo que ganó en la batalla con Voldemort. No le encontraba diferencia, y no tenía porque haberla.- Verás, hemos estado un tanto dispersos, Neville se comunicó conmigo hace unos días, están planeando un ataque a la Casa de los Gritos.-Harry la miró interrogativamente-Voldemort la eligió para como su avanzada permanente en Hogsmeade. –explicó ella- Me han dicho que van a ser como veinte personas y que el objetivo es sacar a los mortífagos de ahí, pero me dijo por si podía unirme al ataque y Ron también-indicó ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¿Y por qué no te comunicaste?- preguntó Ron un tanto molesto.

-Pues, han estado vigilando la casa ¿no viste sombras por los jardines?

-No- respondió Ron-no vimos a nadie.¿Verdad?-añadió mirando a Harry.

-Bueno, tampoco es que estuviéramos muy pendientes de algo que no fuera encontrar esta casa.-dijo Harry

-En cualquier caso, he dejado de verlos hace dos días, pero siempre pasan por acá uno o dos encapuchados y no me daba muy buena espina, así preferí no mandar patronus ni intentar salir, por las dudas.-dijo ella.- Retomando el tema, ahora que estamos juntos podemos ir a Hogsmeade y reunirnos con Neville.

-¿Neville está en Hogsmeade?- preguntó sorprendido Ron.

-No exactamente...está en el bosque al norte de Hogsmeade. El hechizo de anti-desaparición no llega hasta ahí, podremos aparecernos sin ningún problema y luego bajamos a Hogsmeade por la tarde y esperamos a la noche y atacamos.-concluyó la joven.

-Bueno y¿ cuándo va ser el ataque?- dijo Ron

-El viernes...al menos es el plazo que tenemos para reunirnos con Neville y los demás.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando?¡Vamos de una vez!-exclamó Ron.

-No-negó Hermione.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Lo he estado pensando...no deben saber que estás vivo, Harry.-dijo mirando al chico.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Hermione.-dijo él.

-Pero...¿por qué?-Ron estaba más que sorprendido- ¡Será genial que vuelvas!¡Imagina la cara de Voldemort!

-No, Ron-volvió a decir la chica- Si Voldemort se entera, intentará matarlo nuevamente, y los ataques que hagamos se los tomará mucho más en serio con Harry presente que sin él.

-¿Entonces qué?¿Él no viene?-dijo Ron señalando a su amigo ex-muerto.

-No, Ron, sólo hay que camuflarlo.

-¿Pero, cómo?

-Con poción multijugos.-respondió Harry.

-Toma un mes en prepararse-señaló Weasley.

-Pero yo tengo acá un poco.-dijo el otro sacando un frasco con suficiente poción cómo para tres horas.

Ron se vio impresionado por la repentina aparición de la poción que necesitaban.

-Perfecto, todo está arreglado.-dijo Hermione, que ya se sentía como en los tiempos en los que acampaban en bosques, valles y riveras, salvo que ahora dormirían en una casa.-Sugiero que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana iremos a Hogsmeade.

Luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo más, Hermione, puso en mejores condiciones con unos cuantos hechizos un cuarto en el que había dos camas. Ron se quedó dormido en unos pocos minutos, Harry se quedó meditando un poco en lo extraño de su actual situación, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, para cuando ambos amigos fueron a la sala, Hermione ya tenía todo listo en una cartera muy amplia.

-Debemos ir ahora, es cuando más apariciones hay, la gente va a trabajar, pasaremos desapercibidos si es que algo pasa.-ambos muchachos asintieron-Harry, te conseguí estos-le dio cabellos-para la poción. Fingiremos que eres un novato recientemente unido a nosotros. Algo más, Harry-dijo Hermione tornándose muy seria- sobre los horrocruxes...¿destruimos todos?

-Eran...-Harry supo que no les había explicado que él era el séptimo horrocrux.-... eran siete, aparte de él.

-¿Aparte?- preguntó ella asustada-¡Pero entonces nos falta uno todavía y si es no lo destruimos, este ataque no servirá de nada, y...!

-Hermione-dijo el muchacho, tratando de calmarla- yo era el séptimo horrocrux.-ambos se quedaron mirándolo- Sí, yo me entregué a Voldemort para que destruyera el horrocrux que estaba en mí. Luego de eso...bueno, en mi mundo, yo gané al volver, y él murió.-cada vez sonaban más raras las palabras "en mi mundo".

-¿Entonces los hemos destruido a todos?- preguntó Ron.

-Hasta lo que tengo entendido...-dijo Harry recordando- Eran...el medallón, el anillo, la copa, la serpiente, el diario, la diadema, y yo.-a cada palabra Ron y Hermione asentían.-Sólo falta Voldemort.

Hermione respiró más libremente. Mientras Harry sacó el frasco y echó los cabellos en su interior,la poción se volvió de un violeta suave, se tomo un sorbo. Se transformó en un muchacho más alto,cabello color cobre, ojos pardos y tez más morena que la suya.

-Bueno,- dijo Hermione, viendo que todo estaba listo-vámonos.-los tres adolescentes salieron discretamente de la casa y caminaron hasta la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo-Creo que ya podemos desaparecer-anunció Hermione, mientras desaparecían en conjunto.

* * *

El bosque en el que aparecieron parecía muy lóbrego. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hacia adelante, siempre con las varitas en la mano, Hermione estaba buscando a sus ex-compañeros de Hogwarts, se suponía que Neville estaba en el bosque desde hace cinco días.

-¿Ron, Hermione?- preguntó alguien a espaldas de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Neville?-dijo aliviada ella.

-Sí-afirmó Neville saliendo de las sombras- Los he estado esperando, casi creí que no te había llegado mi mensaje.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de responder...entonces...¿ya estamos todos?

-Sí,...eh¿quién es él?-dijo mirando a Harry.

Hermione reaccionó rápidamente.

-Es Richard Levering-lo presentó- lo conocimos hace unos días y nos va ayudar en esto.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Neville tendiéndole la mano, Harry correspondió al saludo.

-Bien. Estamos todos allá-señaló hacia la izquierda- Tuvimos que montar tiendas, para poder estar aquí.Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan...-Neville siguió diciendo los nombres de todos los que estaban en esa especie de campamento, la mayoría pertenecía al ED, pero algunos eran nuevos.-la última fue Rose Zeller-terminó Neville-Bueno, este es el lugar.

Había seis tiendas en una pequeña personas estaban discutiendo cosas sentados en el suelo.

-Muchachos-llamó Neville- Hermione y Ron llegaron.

Todos voltearon a verlos, sólo que parte de la atención también se la llevó el desconocido al lado de los dos amigos.

-Oh, sí. Él es Richard Levering-dijo Neville- Es su amigo, y nos va ayudar en esto.

-Neville-Lee Jordan se levantó del círculo, muy serio.- tenemos un problema.-Neville lo miró interrogativamente-Voldemort sabe de nuestro ataque. Un mortífago nos vio hace un rato.

* * *

Chan-chan-chan-chaannn

Que les pareció?

Espero comentarios!:)

Smile.

E.C.


End file.
